Fairy High
by keyblade master 2014
Summary: Fairy tail as a Gender Bender.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction, and I have have decided to share it with the world. I hope you like it! Its a gender bender of Fairy Tail. I do NOT own fairy tail. Wish i did, but I don't.

"Natsuni, Natsuni wake up! You don't want to be late for school," Happy says pulling on my hair. " come on, get up!" She complains.

I open my eyes and look over at Happy to let him know I'm up. "Thanks buddy," I say patting her head.

"your welcome, " She says hopping off my bed and out the door.

When she walks out of my room, I stretch my arms out walking myself up. I get out of bed and walk to my dresser. Take out a pair of jeans, an everyday t-shirt, and a warm jacket.

After I get changed, I walk down stairs to the kitchen. "Natsuni, can you heat up my fish for me?" Happy asks me.

"sure thing, just hand it over."

Happy hands the fish over to me. I take the fish and hold it by its tail fin. Slowly I start a fire in my hand, starting to cook it.

When it looks done, I hand it back to Happy. Happy take the fish in her paws, and starts to eat it.

" Thank you Natsuni"

" No problem, just make sure that to stay warm. Its going to be colder later on today." I tell Happy. She nods her head, still eating her fish.

After getting all of my stuff ready for school, I make me some hot chocolate. My breakfast is so small it makes me sad. Cleaning up the mess I made, I look at the time. I should be heading to school by now.

I walk to the door grabbing my backpack on my way out he door. Once outside I give a shiver from the cold. I heat myself up using my fire dragon slayer magic.

As I walk to school I take sips of the warm drink in my hands. Each sip fills my body with new warmth. Trying to fight to cold I clasp my fingers around the drink.

I hope school will go by quick today. I stayed up really late trying to study for a few of my classes. Also having to do homework that is due today, high school life is hard work. I cant even get a full good nights rest without thinking, do I have a test tomorrow or not?

I am lost in thought until I take a sip. Or should I say, a lick from my Popsicle. I look down at it with a sad expression on my face, wishing is was still warm.

I hear a laugh behind me as I look at my frozen drink. Turning around to see Yuki standing behind me laughing hard. She has a big grin on her face from what she did.

I look at her, an annoyed mark appears on my forehead.

" Thanks, I love having cold hot chocolate flavored Popsicle in the winter time." I say in a sarcastic voice.

" Your welcome." She says with a big grin on her face.

I shake my head grinning back at her, same old Yuki. I look up at her, she has rave blue hair, with some of it pulled to the side. Almost like a side pony tail. She wheres a dark blue t-shirt and tan cargo pants.

I cup my hands around my drink, and increase my body heat in my hands. Soon after steam comes out from my hot chocolate.

" Aw, Natsuni, don't you like your Popsicle? Yuki asks trying not to laugh.

" I would if it was summer, but since its not. No, I don't like it." I say trying to hold in a shiver.

" you know for a _fire_ dragon, your just cold." Yuki says folding her arms.

" What did you say frost bite? I couldn't hear you." I say with a big grin on my face.

"Hot head." she says back.

We go back and forth at each other calling the other the best they got.

"Ice cube!"

"Fire breath!"

" Ice freak!"

" Fire brain!"

"Ice Prince!"

"Pyro!"

Well I really hope you liked it! I will update as soon as I can! tell me what you liked, what you didn't and yeah.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Sorry it took me so long to update! I just had a brith day yesterday and school has just started.

Natsuni: school sucks. Its so borning!

Yuki: You know that might be the first thing that we both agree on.

Natsuni: REALLY?

Yuki: yeah, I think so.

Natsuni:Dude... my mind is blown.

Writer: Natsuni, you still need that brain of yours for school!

Natsuni: But I dont want to go to school!

Writer: Deal with it! If I have to go to school, so do you!

Natsuni and Yuki: WHAT!?

Writer: okay, on with the story. I do NOT own fairy tail. Wish I did but I dont.

We continue our little name calling fight all the way to school. We walk through the doors about to continue our fight when we see Eric Scarlet. "Hey you two, are you ready for the magic exam today?"Eric asks the both of us.

We both look at each other shocked. Eric sighs I disappointment. " You two forgot about it... didn't you? They announced it last week. You should have remembered it!" Eric scolds the two of us, a vain becoming noticeable on his fore head.

"Alright, I got a plane. You two will distract Master Jose, and I will freeze him before he knows what hit him." Yuki says feeling like she has just solved our problem.

"Yuki don't be a baka. We can't just do that. You don't want to get detention again do you? I tell Yuki.

She looks down at the floor defeated. "Your right Natsuni, but what kind of test is it? I written test or something like that? She asks me.

I shrug my shoulders and look over to Eric for an answer "Well you are the strongest wizard in the class, what kid of test is it?" I ask looking over at him.

"Its a test of how much you have improved. It you do good then you go to the next class. If you do really good you get to go to S class. Finally if you don't do so well you stay in the same class for the rest of the year." Eric explains.

I start to feel nervous when I hear how intense the test is. This is going to be nerve racking I think in my head.

Time flies until its time for magic development class. I walk in and see Eric sitting in his desk reading. That's so him to be completely calm before a test.

I walk to my desk that is two desks behind him. Yuki walks in and

sits next to me. She doesn't look to good I wander what happened to her. "Hey, you okay Yuki? Your kind of setting off a cold aura."i say nervously, not wanting to get froze.

"Its freaken June. He wont stop fallowing me. I just wish that I could freeze him somewhere so he will stop annoying me! "Yuki says putting her hands in position to perform ice magic. "Wouldn't that annoy you? Having someone fallow you everywhere you?" she posses for a moment. "Natsuni?"she looks over and groans, sweat dropping. "Sorry Natsuni." Yuki says, apologizing.

This is just great, I think to myself. Slowly I start to produce a fire around my body. Soon melting all the ice and a flame surrounding my body. Soon all of the ice is melted.

Well what did you guys think. I for one liked it. I want to know what you guys thought about it. I got a really good friend named Juvia she is writing some fanfictions as well. They are awesome, I love reading her fanfictions. So you should read them, her fanfic name is IceDragonSlayerSpy15


End file.
